Primal, At First Sight
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. After Brett saves Mason at Sinema, he can't stop thinking about him. Satomi's banned him from dating Humans, but can Brett Twist the rules, and ask him out on one date?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N: Borrowing Characters from "The Tomorrow People" TV show.

* * *

A/N: The word _"Pansexual"_ means... A person that is not limited in sexual choice with regard to biological sex, gender, or gender identity. [Taken from Google]

* * *

A/N: Lyrics in **Bold** are called "One Night Stand" By the Band Hinder

* * *

 _ **"Be Talbot's biggest fan scream as loud as you can,**_

 _ **Cause you know it's just a one night stand"**_

* * *

 _ **And I said don't leave your number, no I'm not calling,**_

 _ **Sex isn't love, and no I'm not falling for you,**_

 _ **So Sexy Were, stop stalling,**_

 _ **He stripped down his shirt and growled out...**_

* * *

It was on tonight of all nights. That he was looking for a One night stand. On Nights like this Mason went alone, telling his Parents, that he was with Liam. Telling Liam, that his Dad had roped him to to doing late Karate lessons at the Gym. Because of that he was constantly on the phone. He didn't notice the Burly Brunette sending Drinks his way. He only noticed the when waitress spilt a shot on his phone.

"Crap!"

"Sorry"

"What's with all the free drinks?" He asked.

* * *

"Sweet heart nothing is For **"free** " in this place. It's coming from that cutie over there" The Waitress said.

Hearing the words "Cutie over there" Made Mason pause from his phone. He'd been too worried about covering his ass, he'd lost track of why he was even there in the first place. He looked up. He saw the solid Brunette, muscles were poking out of shirt. Mason started to blush. he grinned and Mason held the drink up and mouthed a Thank you.

Moment's later the Guy looked at Mason and left the Counter.

* * *

it was Very deliberate move, one that Mason fell right into. He followed the Guy until he couldn't see him anymore. It was near the back of the club. The further he walked in, the darker it got.

"Hello?" Mason asked.

" _Hey_ "

* * *

Mason felt a Stranger grab his arm. The Stranger pulled him further towards the back. Only now they were in a area that had more lighting as the stranger pushed him up against the VIP Room door. Mason tried to make conversation as the stranger pulled down his shirt collar and began kissing his neck.

"And your name is?"

" **Your Boyfriend**...no I'm just being silly, I'm Lucas" Lucas said.

* * *

He put his arms around Mason's waist and rubbed his back. Mason was enjoying the feeling, until Lucas' kissing quickly turned into bite marks. The hands that had tenderly ran over his body were now grabbing his wrists. Mason's tried pulling away, but Lucas had his hands fastened around him, his body was pinning him up against the wall.

Mason flinched as he could smell the damp blood on his neck.

"Can you slow down a little?" Mason asked timidly.

* * *

Lucas pulled himself away from Mason's neck and smiled at the worry on the Teen's face.

"Mason we need to speed this up. Being the **Newbie** that you are, I can teach you to like it rough"

He lightly slapped Mason's face to get his point across. Mason tried to recoil, but hit his head on the door. Lucas took advantage of him being dazed, he turned Mason up, around and against the door. He kept himself against the Teenager's waist while he tried to unzip his pants.

* * *

"Get off me!" Mason yelled, trying to twist Lucas' hands off him, but the attacker was too strong.

"You're feisty, _I like that_ " Lucas hissed into his ear.

Mason cursed as his cheek banged against the door. He could feel Lucas' hands all over his crotch. The Cherry Alcho-pop tongue was harassing his ear...

* * *

And then...nothing.

Mason turned when he heard a crash in the back-ground. Some other Guy tangled up with Lucas. He could hear Lucas swearing and muffled groans of agony. Then the Guys came into focus and back in the VIP area. Mason saw Lucas on the ground biting the taller Guys arm. The Taller Guy snorted and picked Lucas up from under the arm-pits, the way one would pick up a naughty child.

He kicked Lucas in the mid section, and threw him up against the wall and punched him in the face. Lucas' head rocked back from the blow. The tall stranger threw Lucas across the room with a Growl. He looked over to make sure that Lucas wasn't moving. He then swept the sweat out of his eyes and turned his attention to Mason.

* * *

Mason Squeaked as their eyes met.

"It's Mason isn't it? Look I'm **not** here to hurt you" The Tall stranger said.

He kept a safe distance and held out a White and Blue card.

* * *

"What are you showing me?" Mason asked.

"This is my Government pass. My name's Agent Talbot. I work on Behalf of the Ito and Ultra Agency Partnership. I'm a Deputy and Beta of Miss Satomi's sector. I'm not here to hurt you. No-one will hurt you again, I promise"

This tall Guys voice was Gentle. Mason nodded to the sound, but Stayed glued to the wall. Agent Talbot offered to take him home.

* * *

"No I've...I've ruined your night, getting the bad Guys" Mason said.

"Ummm...what do you mean?" Agent Talbot asked.

"You're **Undercover** aren't you?" Mason asked, with the beginnings of a grin.

* * *

"Well...actually no..." The Agent started to say.

"Of course you are!" Mason said excitedly. "Why else would you be in a Gay Club?"

"Because I'm..."

* * *

But Mason with his theories whizzing from his brain, happily cut him off.

"It must be hard for you Agent Talbot can I call you that?" Mason asked, carrying on as The Agent nodded. "You probably got a Beautiful, Margot Robbie looking Girl and a few young Kids, and then Satomi calls you, and is like, there's crime in Beacon Hills...

Talbot, but you've gotta **pretend** to Be Gay and have to like and come on to all these Guys. No actually they're all coming onto you and wanting to touch you up and you're kind of torn. Because you've got a stunning wife, and you wanna be a professional at the same time. So it must be like acting, all the time...right?" Mason asked.

* * *

He nodded Knowingly. Failing to see that the Agent that bit his lip Cluelessly .

"Maybe you're a Little Dehydrated and recovering from shock. I'll take you home" Agent Talbot said.

They walked out of the Club through the Back door. Mason shuddered as he walked past Lucas, but he was still as still as rock. He could tell that Agent Talbot was shielding him from God knows what" as they walked down the street. They came across corner shops. Agent Talbot led him in and brought him a Dr Pepper.

* * *

"Let me give you the change" Mason said rummaging in his pocket.

"Relax it's fine"

They got back to the Agent's car. He turned on the engine and started asking him about directions. He paused when Mason stared anxiously out of the window.

* * *

"Your home? Directions?" Agent Talbot asked.

"Straight on and turn right" Mason said. The Agent turned into the into Traffic, then turned on the radio and the heating. Mason stared out of the window. Thinking of something witty to say about meeting strangers in Bars, but all he could mumble was "Thank you"

"It's my Job" Agent Talbot said bluntly.

* * *

There were a few stone cold minutes of Silence until they reached traffic lights. The Lights had finally turned green, the Agent was ready to change gears until Mason grabbed his gear Stick arm. Talbot suddenly got nervous.

"Stop! wait!" Mason yelled.

The Agent's car jolted, before Talbot gathered himself and went forward slowly, getting as far away from the Disgruntled horns and blaring beeps as possible.

* * *

"I'm taking you to my Apartment. If that's okay. I don't want you to roam around the streets, and met **another** Lucas" Talbot said.

"I need to figure out what the Hell I'm gonna tell my parents. I can't tell them the truth. Maybe if there was a Library nearby, I could just hang out in there"

Agent Talbot Leaned back onto his chair and Held up a Half Certain Index finger.

* * *

 **"A Library**? Hold that thought..." Talbot said.

And that's how Mason found himself inside Agent Talbot's house Library.

"You actually have a Library in your house?"

"Just a small one... please...go in" Talbot grinned.

"I want your job, I want your money, and I'll even date your wife. I've got **no** love life and if you're happy with sharing her...then I'm cool" Mason said with a nod.

* * *

He Turned towards the books. Scanning through the Alphabet. Talbot even had a computer search Database, but searching by hand for Mason was thousand times more fun. He carefully touched every book in the "L" section until he pointed at what he was looking for.

"Wow Lapidus has done over Ten Books! **Ten**! I've only read Two!"

I'll tell you what, if you find other safer places to go, rather than Sinema, maybe you can borrow the books sometime" Talbot said gently.

* * *

Mason got the Third Lapidus book and waved it in front of Talbot before putting the cover in front of his face.

"I didn't even know Lapidus had a collection"

"That's because a Majority of his Books aren't released in the States" Talbot said.

* * *

"Wow do you realise the Priceless Treasure that you've got in front of you right now?"

"I sure do" Talbot said.

He nodded, took the book away from a Puzzled Mason, and put it in the exact place Mason took it from. He gazed at Mason's wide eyed confusion before leaning down and kissing him. Talbot may as well have shouted at the Teenager to leave. Because after the Agent had pulled away, Mason had left the library. It was confusing for the Agent who sniffed his scent and quickly followed him.

* * *

"Mason you don't know where anything is, where are you going?"

"Where's your living room?" Mason asked.

"Keep walking it's the third on the Right" Brett said.

He ran catching up with Mason, who helped himself to a seat on Brett's crème Eames Quality couch. He shook his head at Talbot, leaning into the sofa, he hugged himself. Talbot was slowing finding himself regretting what he'd just done.

* * *

"After Lucas...I shouldn't have touched you...it was totally careless of me"

"It's not about Lucas. It's about your wife and kids! Talbot I'm not that desperate. I'd never go after a married Guy. Ever. Does your wife know that you see Guys on the side? Don't even answer that. It's **none** of my business. I'm just gonna call a cab..."

* * *

Talbot sighed and took his Jacket off. He could instantly sense the Guy's worry turn into attraction. That was a Good sign. He put his Jacket over the sofa and undid the first Two Buttons of his crisp White shirt. Then he took the cuff-links off of his sleeves and put them on the Grey Glass table. He took a napkin out from his pocket and wiped his Brow, even though he wasn't sweaty.

"I'm single" Talbot told him.

"Why are you lying?" Mason asked.

* * *

"I'm married **to** **my Job** , I guess that counts"

"But you told me that you were undercover" Mason said. He looked for the Control for the Television, Talbot pointed to the Book-case. Mason got up and started looking.

"I didn't tell you that I was married or undercover. You said "Are you undercover?" I said: "No" You said..." Of course you're undercover, why would you be at Gay bar?" You see, I didn't tell you **anything** about my life" Talbot said.

* * *

Mason turned on the Television and sat closer to where Talbot was standing.

"You're single, but you're single by choice. You're hot. And you're choosing to stay single. My situation is totally different. Talbot you can have any Man, Woman, King, Prince, Princess, Or Popular Celebrity that you want. You're probably **Pansexual** arent' you?" Mason asked with a grin.

"I'm Bi"

"I knew it! You're too stunning for just one Sex" Mason said sinking into the sofa.

* * *

"I wanna see all your Dating History. They've all been Victoria Secret models haven't they? And GQ fitness Models for the Guys, have you got any pictures?" Mason asked looking under the table, then on the walls.

Talbot walked around the sofa and sat extremely close to the Teenager.

"I don't have pictures of my Exes. But I can tell you **about me**."

* * *

"Go for it" Mason said, avoiding Talbot's eyes.

"I can tell you that I'm Rigid. I like routines and Schedules. I like Luxury, from the Furniture I choose, to the Gyms I work out at, to the Food that I eat. And Yes I can admit, I'm strict, picky, and very precise about potential Partners Mason"

"I bet you are"

* * *

"For sure. Only the best will do" Talbot said. For the second time The Agent decided to kiss Mason and this time, he didn't run away.


	2. Touch if Serious

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

In fact Mason pulled him closer until both of them could taste the Sinema Alcohol rising in their mouths. Mason was the first to pull away, for a Brief second, Talbot thought he was going to call a Cab for the second time. He relaxed when the Teenager ran his hands along the Agent's trousers nudging his crotch with the back of his hand. Talbot leaned over to his Jacket pocket taking the rubber out while patiently pulling his Trousers across his lap.

As soon as Talbot was "Protected" Mason was jerking him off with his hands, it was fast and grabby, slightly needy, and Talbot wasn't complaining. But he'd stare at Mason's lips and fluently wonder what it would be like feeling Mason's tongue against his dick, one hand on his base, another squeezing his ass.

* * *

The Soothing motion of Mason's fingers against the rubber were making him hard. He pushed down a grunt and reached down to kiss him again, only to be interrupted.

"Shit! It's Liam! The Karate Class! Crap!" Mason said, looking at his phone while Trying to please Talbot with the other hand.

"Karate?...Mason... really?" Talbot said. He took the rubber off and put himself back in, and dressed himself.

* * *

"I'll take you back and park outside" He said.

"Thanks Talbot. I'll doubt we'll see each other again, but...Thanks for the Library tour. And thanks for...Kicking Lucas' ass" Mason said.

"My pleasure. You're a fancinating person Mr..."

* * *

"Hewitt" Mason said.

"Mr Hewitt. You never know...We may bump into each other again, in more Favourable circumstances" Talbot said.

Mason felt his heart sink as Talbot got his keys and walked Mason out back to the car.


End file.
